My Enchanted Princess
by beforeifall-15
Summary: First Fanfiction - Based on a true story, a sad story with a simple yet important moral. Small one-shot. Piper & Leo AH AU OOC


**My Enchanted Princess**

"Piper . . . Wake up sweetheart. . ." I heard him but I didn't open my eyes, Reality wasn't real anymore. My life had changed drastically and possibly forever. Leo, my husband was trying to get me to wake up, desperately needing me by his side. I knew that it was just as hard for him as it was for me. His daughter was his everything, she was Daddy's little girl. No one could deny that special bond that they have, had. I don't know anymore. This is all too much. This hospital that I'm in is horrible. It stinks and it makes me so nervous. I can't explain how crushing it is to be in this room again. I have been sitting by my daughters' side for hours. I'm in shock, I know that much. I have felt it before.

My life hasn't been easy, hell it has been hard. I thought I had suffered enough pain for a whole lifetime but I guess I was wrong. I have lost loved ones before but not like this, nobody should ever have to lose a child. What am I saying? I haven't lost her yet. She is still alive, still breathing. There is still hope. . .

I am Piper Hill; Your average mother with a thriving career. I have a wonderful husband and two gorgeous children. My life started out a little wonky and continued to be challenging through my teenage years but I have always have been thankful for what I have. Yesterday everything changed. My daughter, Allie-Rose was in a car accident and is on life support as we speak. First news was that she was brain dead, although more recent scans show some brain activity. It is inevitable that she will have brain damage for the rest of her life. That's if she wakes up at all.

I slowly open my eyes after yet another reality check. Leo's face is all red, I can tell he has been crying. I greet him with a quick hug and we walk in together. We sit down and hold our daughters hand, she is so cold. Cole, my son has been covering her in blankets trying to warm her up. It is working but only slightly. Suddenly one of the million machines around her starts beeping and a nurse comes in. She senses our distress and silences it straight away reassuring us that it is common procedure.

Everybody has been so supportive, I am glad to know that I have such a great network of friends and family. A niece of mine who Allie-Rose is very fond of asked if she can come and see her. At first I am reluctant, no one especially some one of her age who has been through so much should have to see someone so close to her on life support. She is such a strong girl; I know that she will be able to handle it, so I let her.

It is all a blur now, I can't remember when I last ate, and so many people have come here to see us. I feel cold, other mothers in my position are all emotional and sob all the time. Not me. It feels like I have a guard up something protecting me from all the emotions that are sure to overwhelm me. Now and again I try to let it down. Try to make myself breakdown. It only works for around 20 seconds until I snap back into my 'I'm fine' zone. This makes me feel heartless. People around me, People who hardly even know her are complete and total wrecks. Shock is a magical thing. It protects us even when we don't think we need protecting.

The doctor comes in and talks to us. I'm not really listening; I know that sooner or later the bad news will arrive. There is no happy outcome for this situation. Leo is more interested in all the doctor reports than I am; he wants to know every option and detail of our daughter's condition. Many hours later, it was decided. It felt like giving up even though I knew there wasn't really another option. She was brain dead, it is irreversible. The only thing keeping her body alive was the machines. Was that really fair? All the scans, all the blood transfusions, watching the nurses tamper with her small fragile body just so we could prolong the finality of her 'death'. I don't think it was fair, and thankfully neither did Leo.

It was suggested that we donate her organs. She was such a healthy little girl, and to be able to give life back to parents who were suffering just like we were. Was a great gift. So of course we agreed. They lined up many people to receive her organs. Unfortunately when they started the procedure they found out that her bowel had ruptured and poisoned all of her organs. This really got to me, the fact that her small healthy body was thrashed around so much that her insides had been damaged to the extent of no return. I wish it had been me, maybe my body could have handled it, and even if it couldn't, I wish my daughter hadn't had to go through such a tragic death.

The life support was taken off the following morning. 3 days after the accident. I hadn't left the hospital, I had no need to. I laid alongside her for what felt like forever, trying to find the words that would be my final goodbye.

Leo and I walked out of the hospital, that's when it really hit us. Our daughter was gone, we were leaving the hospital without her. No matter what, she was gone forever.

Close friends cooked up a storm for us and we didn't go without any necessities. Leo and I were so grateful. Without them we wouldn't even know even know where to start and we weren't in a stable financial position to get money out of nowhere.

The funeral plans were and confronting and there were a lot of choices for the simplest things. The amount of money a funeral costs was astonishing and we had to take out a pretty hefty loan. I have no idea how we are going to pay it off, but that is the least of my problems at the moment.

The funeral came together really fast, and before I knew it the day had arrived where I would have to say goodbye to my daughter forever, never being able to hear her voice or see her smile ever again. Leo and I got up really early and went to the funeral parlor. Allie-Rose was always an early bird so it just happened that we chose the earliest time available: 9am.

Leo was struggling and couldn't pull his eyes away from the small pink coffin placed in the back of the hearse. As we followed the hearse down the southern expressway, I could hardly breathe. I tried to be strong but it was just so confronting! I clung onto Leo and he held me just as I knew he would.

There were so many people at the Chapel, I knew the funeral notice had been in the paper but I didn't think this many people would show up. Friends and family surrounded us giving us there condolences; even friends all the way from the country came down to be here for us. I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes when I spotted Allie-Rose's best friend from school in the line clinging to her mother.

The funeral went too fast and I held my son in my arms trying to reassure him that is was alright even though it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself rather than my son. My eyes stayed fastened on the slide show of Allie-Rose throughout the whole funeral occasionally glimpsing at the bright pink coffin. The rest of the day was a blur. I knew that things happened for a reason but what could possibly be the reason for this? I looked at my son and vowed to myself that I would survive this for him and for Leo. I could do this. Drastic events in your life happen in seconds, not minutes, not hours. There was one thing that I would always know for sure. She was my princess, my enchanted princess and always will be.

**AN: Thanks for reading my one-shot. Please Review, Constructive criticism will be appreciated, but please no flames. This is my First FanFic. and I mainly put this one-shot up to see how fanfic. works. Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot.  
**

**- Quirkier-Than-Alice-15 :)  
**


End file.
